Atitudes Insanas de um Garoto Estranho
by pumpkinsweet
Summary: Numa bela tarde, Harry percebe que Draco está agindo de maneira estranhamente...simpática. Por que será? 1ª fic de HP, oneshot.


(?): Olááá! (Eu sempre digo "Olá", está na hora de mudar...) eu estou aqui porque eu não tenho mais o que fazer xD E porque eu prometi escrever essa fic pra Fabs já faz uma era, e nunca tinha paciência/criatividade. Continuo sem criatividade, mas agora eu estou com paciência (detalhe que são três da manhã, mas okay...) Bom, HP não me pertence (senão não seria uma febre mundial), nem os personagens nem nada vagamente relacionado a eles. Só a minha humilde fanfic.

Coisas que todos precisam saber:

- Yay! – fala normal  
(Comentários alheios)

Podem ler tranqüilos, e boa sorte (vocês vão precisar).

* * *

Harry estava andando tranqüilamente pelos jardins da escola. Era uma bela tarde de primavera, um sábado, quando todos os estudantes tinham o dia livre para se dedicar às suas atividades preferidas. Alguns gostavam de ficar à sombra das árvores, outros de criar um pouco de coragem e entrar no lago para nadar um pouco, outros ainda de ficar dentro do castelo executando atividades alheias. Alguns poucos (certo, muitos) tinham detenções a cumprir com algum professor e perdiam seu precioso tempo em atividades inúteis. Mas aquela tarde Harry estava livre, livre de qualquer tipo de detenção, ou tarefa, ou qualquer uma dessas coisas chatas que ocupavam seu tempo.

Estava caminhando pelos jardins, pensando em algo útil (talvez nem tanto) com o que ocupar o seu tempo livre, quando avistou, saindo do castelo, alguém a quem decididamente não queria dedicar um segundo sequer de seu tempo livre. O garoto loiro veio descendo calmamente as escadas, na direção de Harry. Mas, em um ato que decididamente não era de seu feitio, simplesmente desviou do menino. Sem lançar nenhuma ofensa, sem amaldiçoar ninguém. Sem nem olhar na cara dele.

Harry achou o fato estranho, e muito perturbador. Obviamente não poderia simplesmente deixar quieto. Nunca gostara de encrencas, mas o fato de que Malfoy havia passado reto por ele, sem nem dirigir uma única palavra estúpida, significava que havia algo muito ruim prestes a acontecer. Foi atrás dele. Ele estava se dirigindo para o lago, e Harry foi atrás. Ele se sentou na beira do lago. Estava sozinho. O garoto moreno se sentou a seu lado, decidindo no mesmo instante ser simpático, afinal o outro ainda não lhe fizera mal algum. Ficou em silêncio, porque não fazia idéia do que dizer sem parecer antipático, bobo, ameaçador ou... perdidamente apaixonado ou coisa do gênero. Yuck. O loiro foi o primeiro a falar:

- O que você quer comigo, Potter?- seu tom não era tão estúpido como o habitual, ele parecia muito controlado.  
- Nada. Por que eu precisaria de alguma coisa sua? – o outro decidiu provocar, só para ver o resultado.  
- Não faço idéia.

A exagerada cordialidade de Malfoy estava começando a ser irritante. Era óbvio que ele estava se controlando, e que fazia um enorme esforço para isso. Apesar de saber ser um pouco arriscado, começou a fazer provocações mais sérias.

- No que você está pensando? Em como deve ser a vida em Azkaban? Está se preparando psicologicamente para ir para lá, quer seguir o exemplo do papai?

O outro começou a tremer e a ficar vermelho (de raiva contida). Obviamente sentia uma enorme vontade de atirar Harry no lago, mas conseguiu se segurar e responder com um simples "Não é da sua conta o que eu penso, Potter". O outro continuou a provocar. E Malfoy só respondia de forma relativamente educada para seus padrões. Cerca de uma hora depois, Harry já não conseguia pensar em mais formas de provocar Malfoy, e Malfoy já não conseguia mais pensar em formas de se controlar para não atirar Harry no lago. Era tão tentador, o braço dele estava a poucos centímetros, o lago a apenas alguns metros... Etnão, finalmente, Harry disse algo que foi a gota d'água.

- Malfoy, o seu cabelo é tingido com aqueles produtos que se compram em lojas de trouxas ou é algum tipo de poção?  
- Potter, poderia me informar, por gentileza, se há alguém de Slytherin aqui por perto?  
- Não, por q...?

No momento seguinte Harry estava dentro do lago, ensopado. Pansy Parkynson assistia à cena do alto de uma árvore.

- Eu disse que você não ia conseguir. Ele é insuportável!

Malfoy virou-se furioso para Harry.

- Parabéns, Potter, você me fez perder **30 galeões** de uma maldita aposta! Eu tinha que passar um dia sem ser estúpido com você e você veio me provocar e **ME FEZ PERDER!!!!! ESTÁ FELIZ AGORA?!?!?!?!?!**

* * *

(?): Uh-oh... Não quero nem ver o que vai acontecer com a criança... Agora o Draco já perdeu a aposta mesmo, pode judiar à vontade xP Como eu sou cruel, fiz ele perder a aposta... Mas tudo bem, dinheiro ele tem de monte, deixa ele se divertir um pouco xDD  
Ficou beeem curta...Espero que vocês tenham gostado, se não tiverem, não tem nada que eu possa fazer, só pedir desculpas por fazer com que vocês percam o seu tempo... Então desculpem, se vocês não gostaram! Deixem reviews se gostaram xDD Comentário alheio: Aquele negócio de corrigir erros do meu Microsoft Word tentou mudar "Pansy" para "pança"... bizarro, né?! oO" Fabs, espero que você tenha gostado! Afinal, a fic é para você xD Obrigada a todos os que leram! :*

**EDIT:** Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews. Mesmo que sejam poucas eu fico feliz xD


End file.
